Integrated circuits often include copper interconnects formed in one or more metalization layers. During wafer fabrication processes to form such integrated circuits, exposed copper interconnects may be oxidized and corroded in humid, chemically or thermally harsh environments, or environments containing oxygen. A film or coating of benzotriazole (BTA) is often applied to exposed surfaces of copper interconnects using wet dipping techniques to prevent oxidation or corrosion of the copper interconnects. The film or coating of BTA is often non-uniform and non-continuous and thus may provide only partial protection of the surfaces of the copper interconnects.